


Used To

by ch63



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch63/pseuds/ch63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm muses on what he's accustomed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used To

Malcolm frequently used to wake from nightmares, biting his lip to contain the screams. He's fairly sure tonight's dreams will be kinder.

He used to think the regulation bunk was easily big enough. Tonight it feels cramped. He's not complaining.

Malcolm used to think Commander Tucker was the most annoying man in the universe.

He still does.

Sometimes.

But not tonight. Not with Trip's warm breath ghosting his own name into his ear and the comforting weight of Trip's arm across his chest, as Malcolm leans back contentedly against his new lover.

Malcolm thinks he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a drabble and at something that's not deliberately funny. And it just sort of fell into my head and demanded to be written.


End file.
